mechwarrior_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Hellspawn
FIELD NOTES: "The Hellspawn is a specialized ’Mech that was first deployed in 3062 to fill the need of the Armed Forces of the Federated Commonwealth (AFFC) for a mobile fire-support unit. It has good punch at both close combat and long range support. It is much faster and more maneuverable than its progenitor, the Dervish, but its insufficient armor has earned it a reputation among some pilots as a deathtrap. However, its ability to attack from a distance and then escape quickly makes it ideal in a saboteur role." Description A Medium scout 'Mech. The Hellspawn is a fast 45 tonner with ECM to conceal it during scouting operations from enemy sensors while using it's high speed to allow it to perform sabotage operations which is only hindered by its low armour which is why the Hellspawn is rarely seen alone or in the front lines. * MechWarrior 4: Vengeance Focusing on long range fire support, the Hellspawn utilizes it's low armour and electronic warfare to stay afar from close quarters combat. * MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries Performing as a close quarters support 'Mech. Often used in conjugation with other 'Mechs of higher priority such as those of the heavy or assault weight classes. Backing short range missiles instead the Hellspawn is often only a threat if ignored due to it's light armour. Armament and Equipment wip stub Variants Hellspawn HSN-7D† The Hellspawn HSN-7D is armed with 3 Medium pulse lasers located in both arms and the centre torso. Armed with two LRM 10's in the Left Torso and Missile Rack located above the right arm. Designed for long range fire support in mind. Utilizing the speed and electronic warfare to keep out of range of enemy 'Mechs. Hellspawn HSN-7F‡ Features the same equipment as the HSN-7D but exchanging the LRM 10's for SRM 6's, capable of doing immense damage up close to an enemy 'Mech if ignored. Utilizing the speed and electronic warfare for sneaking closer to enemy forces instead of keeping it's distance. †''Canonical variant in BattleTech Universe based on the MechWarrior 4: Vengence Hellspawn. Slightly different performance. '' ‡''Similar to the HSN-9F variant in the BattleTech Universe. Follows simular principles but different execution in change of LRM's to a close range missile weapons. Thus dubbed "HSH-7F" unofficially.'' Missions Stub Notes On the Hellspawn in MechWarrior 4 it is seen to have asymmetrical appearance in arms. The right arm appearing to house missiles instead of energy or ballistic weapons and is in a different shape then the image of the Hellspawn in the SPECS.pdf which is mirrored. Potentially intended to house a missile such as an LRM 10, LRM 5, or SRM 6 in the arm in place of a Medium Pulse Laser and some double heat sinks or components such ass ECM. It is unknown which version was intended to be in the final version and if the hardpoints currently available in game is the older or newer version. Category:Medium 'Mech Category:Inner Sphere 'Mech Category:Missile boat Category:Striker Category:Scout Category:BattleMech